Hallelujah
by Tsabaku and Light
Summary: Romano éprouve des sentiments pour Antonio depuis très longtemps. Mais l'espagnol est déjà en couple avec son frère, Feliciano. Réussira-t-il à trouver l'amour malgré tout? Un évènement viendra peut-être faire tourner sa chance. Inspiré de la chanson Hallelujah, interpétée par Kate Voegele, écrit par Tsabaku, version anglaise à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Lovino soupira d'exaspération en essayant d'ignorer les deux personnes qui le suivaient de loin. La journée s'achevait, il était fatigué et avait très hâte de rentrer chez lui. Pourtant, le calvaire qu'il endurait déjà allait se prolonger pour le restant de la soirée puisque son frère et son amant semblaient encore vouloir passer un long moment ensemble. La relation de Feliciano et d'Antonio n'avait jamais été aussi bonne, ils rentraient ensemble, main dans la main, Lovino les suivant loin derrière à chaque soir depuis trois mois. Aujourd'hui, l'italien avait espéré les devancer, mais malgré les quelques mètres qui les distançaient il pouvait toujours entendre les sérénades espagnoles qu'Antonio offrait à son petit frère.

-Vous allez vous la fermer? Cracha le jeune homme à l'adresse des deux autres.

-Oh, Lovino ne soit pas de si mauvaise humeur. Rétorqua gentiment Feliciano.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se donna un petit moment afin de décanter. Voyant enfin la maison qu'il habitait avec ses parents et son frère, il courut pour pouvoir s'enfermer le plus vite possible dans sa chambre pour terminer ses devoirs. En fait, il n'ouvrait jamais ses cahiers d'exercices un vendredi soir, c'était tout simplement une excuse pour s'éloigner de l'heureux couple. Avec rage, il ouvrit la porte, se déchaussa rapidement et fila à la cuisine. Entre temps, Feliciano et Antonio étaient entrés. L'italien, qui était plus rapide que son petit ami se rendit rapidement en cuisine, étant préposé aux repas quand les parents étaient absents, ce qui arrivait très fréquemment chez les Vargas. Évitant son frère, Lovino se précipita vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, là où sa chambre se trouvait. Mais dans sa course, une main se resserra autour de son poignet pour l'arrêter. Il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Antonio, qui le fixait de ses yeux verts, ce qui le mit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

-Lovino Romano Vargas, tu sembles bien pressé. Dis Antonio avec amusement.

-N'utilise pas mon nom complet, je déteste ça. Et puis, ce n'est pas de tes affaires, espèce de tomate avariée!

Le sourire de l'espagnol faillit quelque peu avant de réapparaitre, un malaise s'étant installé entre eux. Lovino se dégagea vivement de la poigne de son ami avant de se précipiter jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer avant le souper. Il soupira en déposant son sac près de la porte et s'affala dans son lit. Les sourcils froncés, il prit entre ses bras son coussin en forme de tomate pour ensuite s'y mettre la tête dedans. Il avait encore gaffé et blessé Antonio, cette pensée dénigrante sur lui-même lui fit mordre dans son coussin. Il fallait l'oublier, il fallait être méchant, c'est ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Être comme Feliciano n'était pas dans ses cordes, il n'aurait pas fait un bon partenaire pour l'espagnole.

-Oublie, Lovino. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il est trop tard, maintenant. Tu l'as abandonné et laissé à Feliciano. Ce n'est pas le moment de regretter tes décisions.

Le jeune homme avait toujours eu un faible pour Antonio. Mais malheureusement, son frère était lui aussi tombé sous le charme de l'espagnol. Lovino se rappelait très bien le soir où Feliciano avait été très insistant à propos de lui, mais ce n'était que le début. Parce qu'après, il lui avait demandé si ça lui dérangeait qu'il sorte avec Antonio.

Drôle de question, non? Mais c'était plutôt normal chez les deux frères puisqu'ils se partageaient tout. Feliciano était au courant des intérêts de son frère pour Antonio et candide comme il était, il avait fallu qu'il demande à Lovino s'il pouvait le fréquenter. Ça n'avait pris que quelques secondes à Lovino pour réfléchir, il n'avait jamais pensé que la situation puisse tourner ainsi. Il cachait sa timidité derrière un solide mur que seul Antonio aurait pu faire tomber, mais Lovino était persistant et voyant que l'espagnol était largement plus intéressé par son frère, l'avait abandonné. Il soupira bruyamment en entendant enfin Feliciano l'appeler pour le souper. Lovino se leva et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Antonio était déjà installé à la table, jouant avec ses ustensiles.

-Arrête de faire le gamin. Marmonna impatiemment l'italien.

Antonio ne fit que lui sourire, ce qui fit rougir Lovino. Il tenta de cacher ses rougeurs en mettant ses mains sur ses joues alors que Feliciano arrivait avec des plats fumants remplis de pâtes bolognaises. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger tranquillement, les deux amants discutant énergiquement entre eux, laissant un peu Lovino dans l'oubli. Celui-ci s'en fichait complètement, broyant du noir dans son coin. Il grogna en voyant Feliciano donner la becquée à Antonio, il avait terriblement hâte que la soirée finisse.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les gens. Eh oui, c'est Tsabaku qui revient à la charge avec Hallelujah. J'avais prévu d'écrire cette chose avant Airplane mais j'avais de la difficulté à écrire l'introduction. Premièrement, l'histoire est déjà finie. J'essaierais d'être le plus régulière possible (disons, deux chapitre par semaine, vous en dites quoi?). Deuxièmement, Hallelujah serra traduite en anglais, elle est en cours d'écriture. Encore un peu d'attente mais ça viendra! Aussi, je sais qu'ils sont plutôt court mes chapitres, mais c'est le but. Donc, j'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous plaira. Merci à tout les lecteurs qui lisent la fiction, même dans l'ombre, je vous adore tous ~

* * *

Le lendemain, les frères Vargas avaient décidé de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Après un rapide petit déjeuner au restaurant, ils s'étaient rendus au parc municipal pour prendre un peu d'air. Par ce beau temps, plusieurs familles étaient sorties avec leurs enfants pour prendre du soleil et du bon temps. Feliciano et Lovino marchaient un à côté de l'autre sur le chemin de gravier, zigzaguant autour des modules de jeux et évitant maladroitement quelques jeunes surexcités. Feliciano semblait un peu inquiet et ne cessait de se tourner les pouces, signe de sa nervosité. Le mouvement répétitif et incessant de son frère impatienta Lovino qui finit par se tourner vers Feliciano avec un claquement de la langue contre son palais. Ils continuaient toujours de marcher.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire? Si oui, fais-le maintenant, Feli. Dis calmement Lovino.

-Et bien, c'est que… hier tu n'as pas pris les messages, alors je l'ai fais et…

Le jeune homme l'interrompit brutalement de sa main, sachant exactement que la conversation allait mal tourner. Ces derniers temps, Lovino incommodait beaucoup les professeurs avec son attitude insupportable et désagréable. Il ne faisait pas ses devoirs, ne participait pas en classe et insultait tout le monde quand bon lui semblait. Ses parents n'avaient pas été informés de la situation puisqu'ils étaient partis en voyage, mais revenaient dans très peu de temps et Feliciano n'allait plus être celui qui allait prendre les messages du répondeur.

-Feliciano, c'est pas la peine de me parler de ça, je n'écouterais pas.

-Mais au moins, promets-moi que tu ne pousseras pas trop les limites, que ça ne t'attire pas de problème et que tu ne te fasses pas expulser?

Lovino soupira et promit à Feliciano de ne rien faire de compromettant. C'est alors qu'une petite fille aux cheveux blancs les bouscula en essayant d'attraper un ballon rouge. Feliciano sursauta et Lovino jura, attirant plusieurs regards outrés de certains parents. Un jeune homme de leur âge à la carrure imposante accourut rapidement et s'excusa rapidement, aidant les deux frères à se relever.

-Light, excuse-toi auprès des deux garçons. La voix autoritaire du grand blond les fit frissonner, mais la petite ne bougea pas.

-Non… C'est eux qui étaient dans mon chemin…

L'homme fronça les sourcils, Lovino se foutait complètement qu'elle s'excuse ou pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer avec Feliciano et faire une bonne sieste avec lui. Pourtant, le plus jeune fixait gentiment le grand blond en voulant lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais il insista. La jeune fille refusait toujours de s'excuser, mais l'intervention d'un autre inconnu aux yeux rouges parvint à la convaincre. Les Vargas la pardonnèrent et elle retourna jouer après d'autres enfants qui entouraient l'homme aux yeux rouges.

-Désolé, Light n'est pas très commode.

Feliciano semblait bien intéressé et se mit à discuter avec le nouveau venu. Lovino les délaissa pour aller s'asseoir sur l'herbe fraiche de l'espace vers du parc. Ses yeux divaguèrent vers la petite fille aux cheveux blancs de tout à l'heure, qui s'amusait à tirer les mèches noires d'une autre fille. Elle pleurait, ça lui rappelait Feliciano et lui quand ils étaient jeunes. Il s'allongea et finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il entrouvrit les yeux puisque la voix désagréable de Feliciano commençait à le rendre sourd. Il discutait à côté de lui, toujours en compagnie de l'inconnu aux cheveux blonds.

-Feliciano parle moins fort, tu vas tous nous rendre sourds.

-Oh, pardonne-moi. Lovino, je te présente Ludwig, il est trop génial. S'exclama Feliciano en pointant l'inconnu.

Celui-ci avait rougi et Feliciano poursuivit son dialogue. Lovino ouvrit grand les yeux, son petit frère semblait très étrange tout à coup.

-C'est pas tout, mais mon frère et moi on a des choses plus importantes à faire que de te parler. Alors ciao. Dis au revoir Feli.

Mais l'adolescent pria Lovino de l'attendre, prenant rapidement le numéro du jeune homme en note. Il se frotta trois fois les yeux en voyant son frère embrasser Ludwig sur les joues. Il attrapa Feliciano par le poignet et l'entraina sur le chemin qui menait à chez eux. En rentrant, le plus jeune n'arrêtait pas de parler de son nouvel ami. Comment ses yeux étaient bleus, comment son accent était séduisant et tout le reste. Mais le pauvre Lovino finit par s'impatienter et se retourna en fermant les yeux.

-Et en plus, il est au même collège que nous, est-ce que tu te rends compte?

-Feliciano, écoute-moi bien attentivement… Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tâche d'être prudent toi aussi. J'ai bien beau avoir des problèmes avec les professeurs tu peux te ramasser avec des problèmes de cœur très rapidement toi aussi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, veeeh~!

Ce regard qu'arborait Feliciano, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Lovino connaissait son frère, il avait peut-être l'air innocent, mais parfois, il pouvait se montrer très mesquin. Il soupira et prit les épaules de son frère pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Fais attention, Feliciano. Promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtise.

Le plus jeune acquiesça comme si de rien n'était et Lovino le relâcha, continuant tranquillement sa route vers chez eux. Le jeune homme sentait que toute cette histoire allait mal tourner.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino soupira de soulagement en entendant enfin la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours. Le professeur donna quelques devoirs aux élèves et il put quitter la salle de classe. Il se dirigea calmement vers sa case pour pouvoir y prendre ses affaires, saluant au passage quelques connaissances sans pour autant être très poli. En prenant quelques livres de classe, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Antonio, qui se trouvait avec deux de ses meilleurs amis. L'un d'eux était français et réputé pour ses nombreuses aventures sous la couette. L'autre était allemand et s'était autoproclamé au titre de seul prusse de l'école. De plus, le jeune homme se souvenait qu'il était en compagnie de ce Ludwig, garçon que son frère avait rencontré au parc il y a deux semaines. Lovino leva les yeux au ciel en entendant leurs rires ridicules, fermant brusquement sa case pour se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment. Il remarqua cependant que le regard d'Antonio était différent, il manquait quelque chose. Cette étincelle rieuse, ce malice. L'italien tenta de l'ignorer, il ne fallait pas s'occuper de lui. Plus essayait de l'ignorer, plus il tentait d'analyser la situation, sans résultats. Il soupira une fois à l'extérieur dans la cour, attendant impatiemment que Feliciano sorte de ses cours. Pourtant, le plus jeune ne se pointa pas immédiatement, ce qui étonna tout de même son frère. Lovino grogna alors que Feliciano faisait son apparition.

-Mais où étais-tu, bon sang? Demanda-t-il.

-J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire, et puis, Ludwig devait m'aider à retranscrire les dernières notes de cours, veeeh~!

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Depuis quelque temps, Feliciano ne faisait que parler de l'allemand qu'il avait rencontré au parc et Antonio les raccompagnait de moins en moins souvent le soir. La routine se poursuivit, comme d'habitude. Ils rentrèrent, firent leurs devoirs, mangèrent et finirent par aller se coucher. Mais Lovino ne put dormir, il avait une étrange sensation qui sommeillait au fond de son estomac. Quelque chose de grave allait arriver et il n'aimait pas ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Trois semaines. Ça faisait trois semaines que Lovino n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Antonio. Tous commençaient à s'inquiéter, la joie de l'espagnol manquait à tous. On questionnait sans cesse Gilbert et Francis, les meilleurs amis du jeune homme, qui semblait en savoir un peu sur la situation. Pourtant, ils ne dirent rien, ils ne répondaient qu'avec des regards tendus et des lèvres pincées. Feliciano ne semblait pas alarmé contrairement aux autres élèves qui fréquentaient Antonio et il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Ludwig. Un midi, Lovino perdit patience et décida d'aller questionner à son tour le Bad Touch Trio, nom de groupe que c'était donner les trois garçons. Il prit son repas et vint s'asseoir près d'eux sans même leur demander leur avis. Ils semblaient surpris de le voir venir s'installer près d'eux puisqu'habituellement, Lovino les évitait le plus possible.

-Mon cher Lovino, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Minauda Francis.

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre, espèce de tomate avariée. Cracha l'italien. Je suis juste venu vous demander pourquoi Antonio ne venait plus en classe depuis quelque temps.

Les deux autres garçons se regardèrent avec étonnement, Lovino qui s'inquiétais à propos d'Antonio? C'était bien une première. Ils se regardaient, comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée et un sourire malsain éclaira leurs visages.

-Oh, je vois. En fait, tu avais peut-être raison Gilbert. Commença Francis.

-Oui, oui. Je suis trop génialement génial d'avoir su avant vous tous. Poursuivit l'albinos.

Lovino commençait à perdre patience, les deux jeunes hommes se moquaient complètement de lui. Espérant ne pas rougir sous leurs remarques, il plaqua ses mains sur la table en un geste brusque.

-Vous savez très bien que je peux vous étriper tous les deux à mains nues sur-le-champ sans même m'occuper de votre bien-être, alors si vous ne voulez pas vous faire écarteler dans les minutes qui suivent, vous avez intérêt à m'informer au sujet d'Antonio… C'est clair?

Étrangement, sa voix était restée calme, mais menaçante, assez pour faire trembler Gilbert et Francis. Ils déglutirent et, alors que Lovino grognait pour les intimider, ils paniquèrent et se mirent à s'expliquer à toute vitesse.

-Feliciano a rompu avec lui. Hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix, attirant quelques regards étonnés.

-quoi? Hurla l'italien à son tour, incrédule.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son frère avait finalement, et probablement, délaissé Antonio pour Ludwig? Et ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils se connaissaient pour de vrai. Ils s'étaient déjà parlé en classes, mais sans plus, pas assez pour dire qu'ils étaient des amis. Et maintenant, il prétendait être en amour avec l'allemand? Bon, c'est vrai, Lovino admettait qu'il était pas mal côté physique (ce qu'il ne dirait jamais à haute voix) mais au point d'abandonner le pauvre espagnol, c'était un peu fort. Le connaissant, Lovino aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait qu'il était présentement dans un sale état considérant la rupture.

-On a tout essayé pour le faire sortir de chez lui, mais rien n'a fonctionné. Continua Gilbert. Il n'a pas pointé le nez dehors depuis.

-C'est pas vrai, mais quel crétin. Marmonna Lovino en plaquant une de ses mains contre son front. Et il est où là?

-Chez lui, qu'elle question. S'esclaffa Francis avec un air faussement outré.

Lovino soupira sans même les remercier et s'en alla, sur les nerfs. Il allait devoir attendre la fin de la journée pour pouvoir aller secouer ce stupide Antonio.


	5. Chapter 5

La journée n'avait jamais été aussi longue pour Lovino. Dès que la fin des cours fut annoncée par la cloche, il se leva précipitamment sans même se rendre à sa case et quitta l'établissement. Il était inquiet, mais refusait de se l'admettre, il n'arrivait même pas à garder les mains dans ses poches comme à l'habitude. En chemin, il envoya un message à Feliciano par le biais de son téléphone cellulaire et aussi pour occuper ses doigts. Antonio habitait seul un appartement en ville, qui n'était pas trop loin de l'école. Lovino était tellement préoccupé que, lorsqu'il leva enfin les yeux devant lui, il était déjà en face de la porte de l'appartement d'Antonio. Prenant une grande respiration pour surmonter son anxiété, il toqua à la porte.

-Antonio, es-tu là? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

-Laisse-moi seul, Lovino. Croassa faiblement Antonio derrière la porte.

L'italien fut quand même étonné qu'il lui réponde aussi rapidement, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse effarante en remarquant qu'il ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Il toqua une seconde fois, plus fort et avec plus d'insistance.

-Je veux entrer, aller, ouvre cette foutue porte ou j'entre de force.

Pas de réponse, les minutes passèrent. Finalement, Lovino décida d'entrer. Alors qu'il poussait la porte, quelque chose l'en empêcha. C'était lourd et flasque, Antonio était allongé dans le hall d'entrée de son appartement et la porte cognait contre ses côtes. Le jeune homme soupira en se tortillant pour pouvoir passer et fixer Antonio. Il leva alors les yeux vers sa maison, complètement bordélique. Là dernière fois qu'il y était venu pour une soirée avec Feliciano et lui, tout était parfaitement bien rangé, les rideaux étaient ouverts, la pièce principale était lumineuse et ça sentait bon les épices et la sauce tomate. Maintenant, il faisait noir, une mauvaise odeur de renfermé régnait dans tout le salon et quelques canettes de bière trainaient aux côtés de l'espagnol.

-Depuis quand bois-tu? Paniqua Lovino en le soulevant par les aisselles.

-j'sais pas… Marmonna Antonio en hoquetant, son haleine sentait l'alcool.

-Oh, et en plus, il est saoul. Pensa le jeune homme en grognant.

Il le traina difficilement jusqu'au sofa rouge dans le salon, où Antonio se roula en boule alors que Lovino examinait la pièce d'un mauvais œil. Il allait falloir arranger tout ça. Il s'assit un peu, tout près du jeune homme. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il soupira et observa la loque qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Pas que ça le dérangeait, ça lui faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière les rideaux de la petite cuisine qui communiquait avec le salon et la salle à manger. Alors qu'il allait se lever, Lovino sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'attirer dans une étreinte désespérée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en réalisant ce qu'Antonio était en train de faire, ne sachant comment réagir. Il bredouilla quelques mots et finit par se laisser aller à son tour, posant ses mains sur le bras du jeune homme. Il osa un petit regard aux cheveux de l'espagnol, brun et bouclé. Habituellement, ils étaient attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui arrivait un peu en bas des épaules, ça lui donnait du charme et faisaient craquer toutes les filles du lycée. Hésitant, il posa une main sur sa tête, puis, gagnant en confiance, passa ses doigts dans les boucles du jeune homme. Antonio soupira doucement, Lovino ne distinguait pas son visage. Il se leva, se dégageant de la ferme prise du plus vieux et se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit en grand la lumière du soleil couchant filtra et Antonio plissa les paupières, s'étant redressé pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Ferme ça, c'est trop brillant. Gémitt-il en se couvrant le visage de ses mains.

-Allez, espèce de tomate avariée et lève-toi. Bouge et vient m'aider à ramasser tout le bordel que t'a foutu. Rétorqua Lovino, les joues rouges.

Avec difficulté, Antonio se leva et ramassa quelques canettes de bière pour les mettre dans le recyclage, vide. Lovino, de son côté, s'occupa du plus dur, il passa l'aspirateur et épousseta quelques meubles. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de faire le ménage, mais si ça pouvait aider l'espagnol pour le moment, il le ferrait. Et de plus, il voulait lui tenir compagnie. Pour une fois que son frère n'était pas là pour jacasser sans cesse. Lovino se ravisa.

-Non, non, non, non. Pourquoi tu penses ça? C'est méchant, et c'est comme si tu profitais de lui. Mais en même temps… Pensa-t-il.

Il soupira intérieurement en ramassant quelques disques qui trainaient près d'une étagère, recouverte du drapeau espagnol. Il passa alors un chiffon sur la stéréo, qui se trouvait juste en dessous des disques. Accrochant au passage quelques boutons, la machine se mit en marche et une douce musique à la guitare s'éleva dans l'appartement. Antonio, la tête basse, s'approcha en reniflant, reconnaissant tout de suite la chanson.

-Tu aimes Kate Voegele? Murmura Lovino pour ne pas perturber le silence qui régnait.

-Oui, elle a une belle voix. Et comment ça ce fait que tu la connaisses? Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre de musique.

Il semblait regagner un peu de joie, pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de bougonner. Lovino dédaignait être un amateur de musique, mais c'était complètement faux, il en connaissait un rayon en fait. Secrètement, il aimait bien cuisiner avec Feliciano et fredonner quelques airs de Charles Aznavour ou d'autres artistes italiens bien connus. La mine d'Antonio s'assombrit en entendant les paroles d'Hallelujah. Il se rapprocha de Lovino pour venir lui faire un câlin par-derrière, surprenant le jeune homme qui sursauta. Après un petit moment avec le nez d'Antonio dans le cou, l'italien sentit les mèches de cheveux de celui-ci. Elles étaient longues et ça faisait un petit moment que Lovino ne l'avait pas vu revenir de chez le coiffeur. Et comme disaient certain personnage dans les séries télévisées, rien ne valait mieux qu'une nouvelle tête pour du changement.

-Dis Antonio, une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ça te dirait?


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino soupira en coupant une dernière mèche de cheveux, admirant fièrement son travail. Antonio remua sur sa chaise avec anxiété, se retournant doucement vers Lovino pour le questionner du regard. Celui-ci soupira en lui enlevant son tablier qui protégeait ses vêtements des cheveux tombés. Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Puis, Lovino s'exaspéra et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-C'est bon. Tu peux aller te voir, triple idiot. Cracha-t-il.

L'espagnol se leva brusquement pour courir jusqu'au miroir de la salle de bain où il s'admira pendant quelques minutes, en silence, la bouche grande ouverte. Il caressa son cou, là où sa queue de cheval se balançait autrefois. Maintenant, il ne sentait que quelques cheveux lui effleurer la nuque. Lovino vint s'accoter contre l'embrasure de la porte, observant sa réaction. Il osa un regard à son portable, il commençait à se faire tard et en plus, il n'avait pas encore mangé. Le ciel était maintenant de couleur pourpre, il pouvait voir la lumière qui filtrait dans le couloir et de par les fenêtres. Il prit ses messages, pas un ne venant de Feliciano, probablement en train de forniquer avec son allemand ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-C'est super beau, Lovi~! Merci beaucoup~! S'exclama Antonio en le serrant dans ses bras.

Lovino le repoussa, espérant qu'il le refasse plus tard. Finalement, comme il était presque six heures, l'espagnol invita Lovino à rester manger avec lui. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, malgré les évènements précédents. Après un long moment passé à discuter devant le lavabo en faisant la vaisselle, ils s'installèrent sur le divan, soupirant de satiété et de fatigue. Puis, un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux pour la première fois de la soirée. Comme Lovino était très mal à l'aise, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux à son téléphone portable, vérifiant l'heure et sa boîte de messagerie, toujours vide. Il avait rêvé pendant un temps incalculable à ce moment, se retrouver seul avec Antonio, quel bonheur. Pourtant, il ne savait quoi dire. C'était tellement bizarre. Il déglutit et abaissa son regard vers ses pieds, devenu soudainement très intéressant.

-Je crois que je devrais partir. On a école demain et j'ai pas encore commencé mes devoirs. Marmonna Lovino.

Il se leva doucement, n'osant regarder le visage probablement désespérer de l'espagnol. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement, connectant avec tout le reste de la pièce.

Un pas.

La nervosité se faisait de plus en plus intense au fond de son ventre.

Cinq pas.

Il approchait ça main pour pouvoir attraper la poignée de la porte de ses doigts fins.

Sept pas.

Une paire de bras se resserrait autour de sa taille avec fermeté, l'empêchant de s'enfuir comme il le faisait toujours.

L'étreinte le glaça sur place. Celle-ci semblait si spontanée, si différente de l'autre. Elle voulait tout dire pour Lovino. Elle lui disait de rester encore un moment. Il ne se serrait jamais douter qu'Antonio veuille qu'il lui tienne encore compagnie puisque, au début de la soirée, celui-ci avait refusé son aide. Il hésita avant de mettre ses mains sur les bras de l'espagnol, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Fallait-il qu'il se dégage et s'en aille? Ou bien devait-il se laisser câliner par la loque qu'était devenu le pauvre Antonio. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en fermant les yeux. Ça aussi, il avait toujours voulu que ça ce produise, se faire prendre par Antonio. Avant, il crevait de jalousie rien que de voir Feliciano dans les bras de l'autre. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Mais c'était stupide, pourquoi venir chercher la logique dans la chose? Antonio était célibataire maintenant, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de son frère. Mais c'était quand même égoïste.

-Oh, Lovino. Mais t'es vraiment stupide. Se dit-il d'un ton critique.

Il se blottit un peu plus entre les bras du jeune homme, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Il goûta à l'étreinte le plus possible, douce et réconfortante. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il ferma les yeux avec douceur, prenant une grande inspiration dans le gilet d'Antonio. Mais ses yeux se rouvrirent rapidement en sentant une main effleurer son dos, sous son gilet. Non, attends, ça tournait tout autrement. La main se balada un peu, arrachant quelques frissons à Lovino. Et est-ce que c'était mal de faire ça? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Feliciano qu'Antonio faisait ça? Trop de questions, il en avait assez de réfléchir. Il releva les yeux vers Antonio, celui-ci agrippant son menton pour rapprocher leurs lèvres.

-Tant pis. Se dit-il.

Alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient, que les caresses se mirent à lui brûler la peau, Lovino s'abandonna au plaisir. Celui qu'il avait tant désiré, retenu et craint pendant si longtemps.


	7. Chapter 7

Lovino bailla et ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du soleil qui se levait doucement l'aveuglait. Il mit un bras devant son visage en entendant l'alarme un peu agaçante de son téléphone cellulaire. Il se redressa et tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille. En se faisant, il découvrit qu'il était complètement nu, dans un lit inconnu et qui plus est, pas dans sa chambre. Pourtant, celle-ci lui était étrangement familière. En apercevant le drapeau espagnol accroché à la porte entrouverte de la chambre, il s'exclama d'horreur et tomba du lit sous l'effet de la surprise. Sa mémoire, à nouveau efficace, commençait à revenir. Oh, non, il n'avait pas fait ça, pas avec cette patate avariée (NOTE : ouais, celle que tu aimes!), c'était pas croyable. Il couvrit sa nudité avec un drap blanc et prit son téléphone, qui commencer à l'agacer royalement. Il lui jeta un regard, pourquoi celui-ci sonnait-il, déjà?

-Oh, merde, mais c'est pas vrai. Hurla-t-il en se précipitant dans la cuisine, espérant y trouver Antonio.

Effectivement, l'espagnol s'y trouvait, déprimant devant une grande tasse de café bien noir. Lovino grogna en s'approchant de lui, aucune réaction provenant du jeune homme, son visage entre les mains. Il lui donna une claque sur la nuque, ce qui fit réagir Antonio. Il poussa quelques jurons dans sa langue natale et se retourna vers Lovino, la mine outrée.

-Et tu m'as laissé dormir alors qu'on avait de l'école? Brillant, bravo! Tu dois être fier de toi maintenant? Cracha-t-il, acerbe.

Les yeux verts d'Antonio s'agrandirent de surprise, réalisant ainsi son erreur. Lovino ne put que claquer sa langue contre son palais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre avec calme. Il était presque midi, donc, les cours de l'avant-midi allaient finir, il avait amplement le temps de se préparer, de manger et de se rendre ensuite à l'école avec ce bouffon qui l'avait laissé à ses rêves.

-Lovino, pardonne-moi! S'empressa de dire l'autre en le suivant.

-Trop tard, t'es vraiment qu'une déception.

Le regard Antonio se durcit, la remarque de Lovino venait de le blesser. Puis, un sourire malicieux illumina ses traits.

-C'est pas ça que tu disais hier soir après tout. Je crois que tu as bien aimé, non?

Pas de réponse, l'italien s'était figé sur place, les poings serrés. Malgré les épaules tremblantes de celui-ci, Antonio continua.

-Et tu devrais porter des draps plus souvent, ça te rend terriblement séduisant!

….

Définitivement, un poing sur la mâchoire, ça ne fait pas du bien. Surtout quand celui qui frappait était un italien. Lovino grogna en prenant rageusement ses vêtements, qui trainaient un peu partout dans la chambre. Il avait encore tout son temps, mais il brûlait d'envie de prendre une bonne douche. Il ne traina donc pas, se précipitant dans la salle de bain afin d'éviter l'espagnol, qui gémissait encore dans le couloir. Lovino leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte derrière lui. Après une longue demi-heure à se préparer, il sortit enfin, tout beau et tout propre. Plus aucune trace d'Antonio dans le couloir, celui-ci était probablement en train de se morfondre dans la cuisine. Il s'y dirigea lentement, rectification, il se morfondait devant la télé, déjà en uniforme scolaire. Lovino frissonna, c'était dégoûtant, il ne s'était probablement pas douché comme lui l'avait fait.

-J'espère que cet uniforme est propre. Pensa-t-il tout haut d'un ton méprisant.

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Moi aussi je suis très propre. Rétorqua Antonio, un peu énervé.

Ils restèrent assis un moment avant que l'italien ne décide de se servir quelque chose à manger. Après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes, ils quittèrent l'appartement, sans même avoir échangé un mot depuis que Lovino était sorti de la douche, et se dirigèrent vers le lycée. À leur arrivée, tous les regards tombèrent sur eux. Le retour soudain d'Antonio, qui était de plus accompagné par Lovino, qui avait été absent tout l'avant-midi. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, vu leurs classes différentes. Gilbert et Francis bombardèrent Antonio de questions, comme le firent Feliciano et Elizaveta (une amie de longue date des deux Vargas) avec Lovino. Le jeune homme souhaitait que cette situation en finisse le plus rapidement possible, il en avait assez de se faire fixer à chaque fois qu'il tournait un couloir.


	8. Chapter 8

La semaine se résuma en plusieurs regards suspicieux, quelques remarques désagréables et les avertissements incessants des professeurs. L'humeur de Lovino étant exécrable d'ordinaire, il était encore plus impatient à cause de toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes vraies, mais certaines étaient très proches du réel, ce qui le terrifiait à l'idée qu'on puisse découvrir la relation qu'il avait eue avec Antonio. Les deux amants, si on pouvait les définir ainsi malgré leur relation un peu tendue, s'étaient bien entendu recroisés et reparlé. Mais la tension qui régnait entre eux était insupportable et, malgré la bonne humeur d'Antonio, n'arrivait pas à suivre une conversation constructive. Feliciano avait ignoré le pauvre espagnol toute la semaine et s'était même PAVANÉ MAIN DANS LA MAIN avec Ludwig, DEVANT son ex-petit ami. Lovino arrivait à peine à croire ce qu'il voyait quand ce genre de situations arrivait.

La semaine suivante, les choses avaient eu le temps de décanter. Les gens avaient vite abandonné l'affaire et laissé les Vargas et Antonio tranquilles avec cette grosse histoire. La vie reprenait lentement son cours.

Lovino n'avait pas encore tout à fait reconnu ses sentiments pour Antonio. Et l'espagnol continuait à le voir, surtout le soir, jusqu'à très tard. C'était la seule chose que Lovino n'avait pas encore partagée avec Feliciano, sa relation avec Antonio, les caresses échangées et les baisers partagés. Il gardait toujours aussi jalousement son secret enfouit au plus profond de lui-même, comme Antonio sa peine qui durait encore, suite à sa rupture.

Personne ne sut jamais la vérité à propos de la relation d'Antonio et Lovino. Non, peut-être eux et vous. Mais, chut, pas un mot.


	9. Chapter 9 BONUS

Il est trois heures du matin et Tsabaku n'arrive pas à dormir. Ça fait pas mal de temps qu'elle a écrit ce chapitre alors Tsabaku vous le poste immédiatement avec tout son amour pour ses fidèle lecteur. Un grand merci en vous offrant ce chapitre bonus.

* * *

**(Feliciano POV)**

J'admirais fièrement mon travail d'art, accroché à un vieux trépied appartenant à l'école. Comme tous les autres élèves, j'avais commencé mon projet au début du cours et il semblait beaucoup plus avancé que celui des autres. Un bon quinze minutes avant la cloche, la professeure nous annonça qu'il était temps de ramasser et de nettoyer notre matériel. Je bondissais déjà de joie à l'idée de quitter la classe pour aller manger quelque chose à la cantine puisque c'était l'heure du dîné.

Je fermais avec empressement mes pots de peintures aux multiples couleurs, regroupant mes pinceaux et mon linge salle pour aller les laver avec maladresse dans le grand évier près de la porte. Je retournais à ma place avec mon matériel mal nettoyé, souriant gaiement à mon voisin de droite, Kiku. C'était un de mes meilleurs amis et il était dans la même classe d'art que moi. Il rapportait toujours de bonnes notes grâce à ses projets uniques et son style de dessin particulier qui s'apparentait beaucoup à son pays d'origine et qui attirait l'attention de tous les professeurs. Kiku était aussi avancé que moi dans son projet.

-Kiku, tu viens dîner avec Ludwig et moi ce midi? Demandais-je rapidement avant qu'il ne file laver ses pinceaux.

-Oui, Feliciano. Je m'assurerais de prendre la place que nous occupons habituellement.

J'acquiesçais, heureux. Finalement, nous quittâmes la classe ensemble pour ensuite nous séparer et aller chercher notre repas. J'arrivais le dernier, comme d'habitude. La table que Kiku, Ludwig et moi occupions se trouvait en face de la grande fenêtre qui parcourait le mur de la cantine er qui donnait sur l'espace vert de l'école, donnant un certain charme et de la lumière à notre espace. Ludwig avait déjà son plateau repas et Kiku entamait déjà sa boîte bento, remplie de merveilles et de délices. Assis en face des deux autres, je me pensais assez rapidement vers Ludwig pour lui arracher un baiser.

-Feliciano, nous sommes à l'école. Dit-il en rougissant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Ludwig. Répondis-je en riant.

J'adorais le faire rougir comme ça, il était tellement plus mignon qu'avec son air sérieux. Ce n'était pas comme avec Antoni qui était un grand romantique, il trouvait toujours une façon de me retourner un compliment. Je lui disais qu'il était beau et c'était moi en retour qui se retrouvait auréolé du charme de calypso. C'est principalement pourquoi je m'étais vite ennuyé de ma relation quand j'ai rencontré Ludwig. Après quelques minutes de discutions, Kiku se retourna vers moi, ayant l'air de vouloir de demander quelque chose.

-Comment va ton frère, Feliciano? Ça fait un moment qu'on en entend plus parler des autres que de toi.

Je retins un sourire. C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié toute cette histoire ridicule. Il faut absolument que vous sachiez de quoi je parle. L'absence d'Antonio en avait choqué plus d'un lors de notre rupture, il semblait plus fort que ça. Mais le fait qu'il revienne avec Lovino un matin et qu'ils annoncent publiquement et sans aucune raison qu'ils étaient ensemble avait presque créé un scandale et plus d'une rumeur à leur sujet.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé Kiku aussi passionné par le fait de tout savoir sur la vie des autres puisqu'il était lui-même plutôt discret. Étonnamment, à chaque midi, il nous rapportait toutes sortes de rumeurs sur n'importe qui, que ce soit des gens qu'on connaisse ou pas.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, veeeh~? Demandais-je innocemment et volontairement.

-Pas mal de gens racontent que, finalement, la relation entre ton frère et Antonio ne va pas aussi bien qu'il ne le laisse paraitre. Personne ne sais pourquoi, certain disent que c'est parce qu'Antonio ne supporte plus le mauvais caractère de Lovino.

C'était presque vrai. Sauf qu'Antonio tenait bien trop à mon frère pour le laisser. Et c'était réciproque. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir, Lovino était mon frère et on habitait la même maison. Mais depuis cette histoire de rupture, il se confiait de moins en moins et restait très peu à la maison à cause de la présence de Ludwig. Quelques fois, le soir, on l'entendait pleurer dans sa chambre qui était voisine à la mienne. Je l'ai même déjà entendu se disputer avec Antonio au téléphone un samedi alors qu'il était supposément en train de faire une sieste, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

On le sait tous que ça fait souffrir Lovino d'être avec Antonio. Même Kiku qui ne fait confiance qu'aux rumeurs en est convaincu. Antonio n'a probablement pas encore digéré notre rupture, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a remplacé aussi vite par mon frère. Lovino et moi avons de fortes ressemblances physiques, à part notre couleur de cheveux, la teinte de nos yeux et notre personnalité, nous sommes identiques. Il aurait été facile de dire qu'Antonio sortait avec Lovino pour ses similarités avec moi dans son apparence et c'était tellement évident. Mais personne ne faisait la remarque.

Malgré tout, je crois qu'Antonio est déchiré entre mon frère et moi. Il aime Lovino plus qu'il ne m'aimait moi, c'est sûr, mais reste qu'il voit une grosse partie de moi en lui. De plus, il faudrait aussi que cet imbécile arrive à le remarquer. Ça le rend coupable et hésitant de savoir ce qu'il fait, c'est aussi ce qui frustre mon frère, son manque de conviction. Il ne restait qu'à attendre et voir.

-Hum, je ne préfère pas en parler. Je ne sais pas si Lovino voudrais.

-Pas la peine Feliciano. On respecte ton frère, tu n'es pas obligé de tout nous dire. Répondis gentiment Ludwig en me prenant par la main.

Je souris innocemment en commençant à manger et me tournais à nouveau vers Kiku.

-Et est-ce qu'on t'a parlé de quelque chose d'autre?

-Oui, histoire très intéressante concernant mon cousin et un de ses amis. S'exclama-t-il en nous pointant avec ses baguettes dans son enthousiasme.

-Tu veux parler de Yao Wang? Demanda Ludwig.

-Je n'ai qu'un seul de mes cousins qui fréquente cette école et c'est bien lui. Vous vous souvenez de cette histoire de combat entre Ivan Braginski et Alfred F. Jones?

Nous frissonnâmes au nom d'Ivan, la brute de l'école. Les récents évènements nous firent acquiescer même si nous n'étions pas directement concernés.

-On dit qu'après qu'ils se soient battus, Ivan aurait disparu sans laisser de trace. Il était un bon ami de Yao qui était bien ami avec lui.

Je réprimais un autre sourire, ça avait l'air bien plus intéressant que cette histoire entre Lovino et Antonio.

* * *

Et voilà, Hallelujah est terminée. La version anglaise ne devrais pas tarder. Pour plus de détails sur Yao et Ivan, lisez Airplanes, mon autres Fanficiton. Merci encore à tout ceux qui on suivit l'histoire jusqu'au bout et à la critique d'Akebono mimichan qui m'aura poussé à écrire ce chapitre!

À la prochaine, Tsabaku vous laissera peut-être entrer dans le manoir cette fois-ci?

-xxx-


End file.
